Derick and Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle's Wedding
Transcript (That morning at Quillington) (however) (Everyone gathered) (together) (Around the outside church) (from nearby) Wubbzy: If this is ain't praying, What's this all about? Daizy: You know what this is all about, yes? Widget: Uh, I don't think so. Walden: You want to know what it is? Wubbzy: Yes. Daizy: Well, it's something you'll know about, right? Widget: Right. Walden: Well, you'll know what it is... if well tell you. (They listen carefully) (as it's whispered) Walden: It's a wedding day. Wubbzy: Oh. Widget: And whose will it be now? Daizy: For Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle. Chef Fritz: And Derick Quillers too. Rocky: Exactly! Because, It's their wedding day! (BOOM!) Andrina: Because we're doing more spoof travels then ever! Derick & Tiggy-Winkle's Wedding (Song begins to sing) (and plays to start) Anais: There's a party here in Quillington, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Tiggy and Derick are gonna have a weddin' Gumball: There's a party here in Quillington, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Darwin: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Spyro: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Yoko: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Johnny Bravo: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Courage: There's a party here in Quillington So I'm goin' to paint the town Dan Danger: If you'd like to see what colors, then follow me around! LPS Characters: Derick's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Dear Daniel: My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Dexter: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs Hello Kitty: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Tigger: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Eddy: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Kittens: There's a party here in Quillington, And it's got us all aglow Blossom: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Ed: Sure, there's nothin' to it! Buttercup:There's a party here in Quillington, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Atomic Betty: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Edd: Without any baddies appearing, everything's gone well good! Atomic Betty: What could really go wrong? Bubbles: Nothing. Gangsters 70's: There's a party here in Quillington And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Eddy's Brother: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Katrina: There's a party here in Quillington And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Ellie: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Gabby: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Skeeter: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Jenny Wakeman: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too. Leo Hoppy: There's a party here in Quillington Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Elbert: Where is the groom? (Alexia and Kesha shrugged) Jaden: He's here somewhere. Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) Derick: Tiggy. Tiggy: Yes, Derick? Derick: It's been a long time to tell you this. But... Would you like to marry me? Tiggy: Oh, yes, Derick, of course, I would. Narrator: End of Flashback. (End of Flashback) Booker: Derick. What're you doing around? Derick: Oh, I was busy thinking of an idea for more Squirrel Theater plays. Coco: You know it's your wedding day. (Crash nods) Aku Aku: Get it? Sparx: Yeah. He's right. Derick: Oh, right. Sorry. It's my wedding. Been waiting for this moment. (Song continues) Derick: There's a party here in Quillington And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle: There's a party here in Quillington And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Derick: I'm hoping to have a true family. Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle: I hoping to have a real true friend. Both: Someone who could just understand me. Rocky Squirrel: Hey, Come on, Derick. We must go on. Bullwinkle Moose: Get on with it. Derick: Okay. Fester: There's a party here in Quillington And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Hamtaro Crew: Derick's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Derick could've come so far... Dexter: They're finally gettin' married! Peter Rabbit: They're finally getting married! Baduns 50's: They're finally gettin' married! Rocky: Look at all these presents! Tiggy: We're finally getting married! Henry: You're finally getting married! Derick: I'm finally getting married! Graffiction: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Quillington!! Chipmunks: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me. All: To the party in Quillington! (song ends) Theodore: A party's starting now! Got to party! Got to party! Help me, I can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! Eleanor: Okay. You can stop now. Theodore: Okay. Okay. Eleanor: Better. Narrator: Meanwhile... Turkey: Nobody knows the troubles I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow. Lionel: Oh, Turkey. Do brighten up. Sing something with a little jump in it. Turkey: It's a small world after all... Lionel: Hmm... Close... Better than that. Turkey: Okay. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, There they are standing in a row. Lionel: Much better. Turkey: Oh. I should've went to those weddings. Lionel: (as Scar) What?! What did you say? Turkey (as Zazu): Uh, Nothing? Lionel: (as Scar) You know the law. Never ever mention those types in my presence. I am in charge! Turkey: Yes Master. You are in charge. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Lionel: Well, good. Those heroes will be doing more spoof traveling, no doubt. Since they may do a Kung Fu Panda spoof since Andrew watches it more often. (Back with us) (however) (Broadcast was on) (and playing news) Pink Panther: Hi. Welcome to our today's broadcast. Big Nose: It's about Derick and Tiggy's Wedding. Inspector: So stay tuned for it as this had brought you by SEGA. Deux Deux: Si, Inspector. Blue Anteater: Keep watching. Charlie: Say oui, Deux Deux. Booker: There. (Derick is now in his tuxedo outfit) Coco: Now you're perfect. Crash: Ha-ha! Mushu: When will she get here? Timothy Q. Mouse: Any moment now. (Dumbo trumpets) Jiminy: Not long now. (Fanfare was heard) (suddenly) Woody: Finally. Buzz Lightyear: And about time too. Filburt: Oh look, It's prickly moment. (A tiger roars and he pushes it away) Get that tiger outta here. Rocko: Our mistake. (We look back) (and gasp) (Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle appears) (beautifully) Derick: Oh my gosh. (smiles happily) (She walks forward) (proudly) (Mouseysqueaky was gonna enter the wedding) (but was stopped by The Bandits 60's) No. No. (but was stopped) Guard: Invitation? (Mouseysqueaky thinks) Mouseysqueaky: Well, Uh... (looks around) (Guard tosses him away, He goofy hollers and crashed into a bush) (and Wilhelm screams) Derick: Well, I'm impressed. Tiggy: So good to see me. Derick: Shall we? Tiggy: With pleasure. Little Dog: It's all too magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. Big Dog: Neither will I. (The Greaser Dogs saw this on TV) (and gasped) Cliff: Oh, Great! Lube: Another wedding to be seen? Shriek: Almost 25. Eddie Squirrel: Possibly more to come. Rancid: Nah. Eddie: Who knows? Greaser Dogs: Shh... (Bats went past them) Rancid: If more weddings keep going on, they'll be having more kids. Jiminy: Okay. We are gathered here for these love couples, Derick and Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle. Eds: Cool. Jiminy: So Derick, You can take Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle as your wife. Right? Derick: Yup. Jiminy: And you can take Derick Quillers as your husband. Right, Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle? Tiggy: Sure can. Jiminy: Well, From love beyond harmony and rain, These couples will be together always and nothing could separate their marriage ever, Especially from Satan. You will be together always forever and ever. And I pronounce you porcupine husband and wife. PPGs: Yay! (Then Derick and Tiggy-Winkle kissed) (and hugged) (Bells ring as they place their rings on each other) (and shake hands) (We cheered and clapped) (with joy) (SNAPSHOT) (photo is taken) (Mandark saw this on TV) Mandark: Curses! Yet more weddings on the air. (Jackal saw it on TV) Jackal: Oh brother. Now another wedding for me. Yet more are still coming. (Song begins) (and plays) Melody: Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Barbra: Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue And the dreams that you dare to dream, Really do come true. Emerald: Someday I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Way above the chimney tops, That's where you'll find me. Tawnie: Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then, oh why can't I? Sasha: If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, Why, oh why can't I? All: If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow Why, oh why can't I? (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The Next Day (Red Deer reads the headlines) Red Deer: This can't be! Derick and Tiggy are married! (Facepalm) Red Deer: Bother. (Farmer McGregor reads the headlines) McGregor: Two hedgehogs are married? Ha! No wonder more members are coming to join the heroes for more spoof traveling! Slade: Actually Derick's a porcupine. Dicki: At least, animals don't seem to mind mixing, and look very convincing. Slade: Who cares? Sailor Rat Ball: And who gives a pepper? (Spydra gets the message on screen) (and is confused) Boris: Derick Quillers got married to Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle. Interesting. Mulch: Yeah. Kind of cool. Spydra: Heard that! Hummus: Oops. Sorry. You got it. (Isabella reads the headlines) Isabella: Good work, you guys. So proud of you. Derick: Isn't this the perfect wedding we ever had? Tiggy: Sure is. Derick: You bright my day. Tiggy: Sure do. (Giggling) (Laughing) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (Derick and Booker Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings